Rain in the Wind
by Mimiko7
Summary: This is something i came up I was bored...Jin loses the most important person in his life....How will he react. JinOC (not yaoi) Review! No flames!


Mimiko: ^^ Hi! Since I did better than I thought I did on my other angst fic. All for the Light, I thought hey, might as well write another one! Enjoy!  
  
Yusuke: WE'RE AL GONNA DIIIIIIIIE!!!!!  
  
Mimiko: -_-;;  
  
::: This story is about Jin and how he feels when Mimiko dies. Not me. Mimiko is the name if my OC. I only use her name. Why you ask? *pulls out Bo her machine gun* Because nobody's said no yet! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin stared blankly, on his knees, at the body before him. He stared at the cat demon, who was lying on her stomach, covered in her own blood and the rich soil of the earth.  
  
"This....this can't be happening.....it.....can't be......" Jin thought, not saying a word.  
  
"She.....she can't be gone." He thought, as he felt his heart ache filling to the brim with pain. ~*~*~ Jin had been just sitting in the living room minding his own business.  
  
Out of nowhere, a body flung itself at Jin.  
  
Jin looked down to find Mimiko hugging him. He could feel himself blushing a bit as he gently pushed her off. "C'mon Mimiko! Not here!"  
  
Mimiko just smiled at him. "Can't help myself!" That's all she said as she switched from a hug his chest to hugging his arm. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That had been just the day before. She had seemed so....happy. Just happy....being there....with him.  
  
Jin smiled at the happy memory.  
  
"That's right. She was here yesterday! So...she's gotta be here!" Jin said to himself. He crawled over to the demon lying in the mud and shook her. "Mimiko....Mimiko! C'mon! You can wake up! C'mon! No one's here ta hurt ya! Please! Wake up!!" Jin was practically begging her to wake up. After every sentence he grew more desperate and shook her harder each time.  
  
He could feel the flow of tears coming to him. "Please! Just...open your eyes!!" Jin yelled as he shook her so hard he flipped her whole body over, so she was lying on her back. He got his wish. Her eyes were fully open.  
  
Jin gasped when he saw her. The beautiful light blue eyes he used to look into were no longer beautiful, no longer blue. They stared into an empty space, now a clear white.  
  
He not only saw her eyes...but how and where she had died. There was what looked like a sword wound that had marked itself all the way across her abdomen. He saw her blood. The dark, deep red had stained her yellow tank top all the way through.  
  
He couldn't stand to look into those, eyes. Not those blank, empty eyes. He took his hand to shut her eyelids. Jin shook his head. "No....no! Why would....somebody do this?!" Jin said in a hoarse whisper as he looked down at her, tears about to fall from his face.  
  
*Jin thought back to the day before*  
  
"And....she....she loved me...." Jin said as he finally let his tears fall over his eyes. Ignoring his best senses, he picked up her frail, limp body in his arms, and embraced her. "S-she loved me! And...I never g-got a chance...to...to tell her!" Jin buried his head onto her shoulder. He didn't want to believe it! His Mimiko...couldn't be dead!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder wha's takin' 'em so long." Jin wondered aloud.  
  
Suddenly Touya came rushing through the door.  
  
Jin looked over his shoulder.  
  
Touya was panting and had mud covering his clothes.  
  
"Touya? You okay?" Jin asked turning around fully facing the Ice Master. Touya stared eyes wide, and mouth gaping open at Jin. "J-Jin....I...." He started.  
  
"Ya what? Hold on...where's Mimiko? Did ya find her? That's why ya went out t'wasn't it?" Jin said standing up. Touya eyes had a whimsical look in them now, and his mouth made its way to close itself. "I 'member perfectly! Ya said "She's been out on her walk long enough! Jin! Wait here! I'm going to get Mimiko!" And then ya went out searchin' for her! So did you find her?" Jin asked walking up to Touya.  
  
Touya tried his best to avoid his friend's eyes. "She's......dead." Touya said practically choking on his words.  
  
Jin's eyes flew wide open. "W....What?!" Jin said staggering back a few steps. "Someone killed her! See if you don't believe me!" Touya replied looking down at the ground and pointing outside the open door. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jin didn't want to remember those words. He didn't want to remember any of this! He held Mimiko tighter in his arms. Jin hadn't been trying to hold his sadness inside any longer. He was crying freely. "I-I'm sorry Mimiko! I never wanted this ta happen!! I'm sorry! And....I'm sorry I never told ya!" Jin shouted, his voice cracking every now and then from his tears.  
  
Jin pulled Mimiko up to his face and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you." Jin said as he hugged her even closer than before.  
  
Then a gentle rain came down. Mixing his tears, blood, and pain into the rain..... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mimiko: O.O  
  
Yusuke: O_O You killed yourself?!  
  
Mimiko: No I killed my character.  
  
Yusuke: O_O *backs away*  
  
Mimiko: O.o What? I was bored!  
  
Yusuke: .............  
  
Mimiko: .....I'm bored.  
  
Yusuke: O.o *runs away*  
  
Mimiko: O_O Please review! No flames! 


End file.
